tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Skipper
'Skipper Kangaroo '(real name: DELETED) is a T.U.F.F. special agent from Pawstralia. About Not a lot is known about Skipper's life before T.U.F.F. A former agent of the Royal Australian Fighting Force, he was hired by the Chief a year ago, after a few T.U.F.F. agents mysteriously disappeared in the Bermuda Triangle. Ever since, he has worked as a jack-of-all-trades; carrying out his duties by busting bad guys, tinkering with gadgetry and filing exciting reports. Skipper is fairly relaxed and very loyal, but has a cruel sense of humor. For a kangaroo Skipper is rather short, yet he makes up for this with his fitness and endurance. He trains intensely and is crazy about sports. He has strong leg muscles which allow him to leap great distances and hop up to ten feet high. Like other kangaroos, he can reach a maximum speed of 40 mph. He is skilled in various martial arts, but specializes in boxing. He has excellent smell, sight and hearing and can swivel his large, floppy ears around to hover in on a particular sound. Aside from that, he has sharp concentration and tactical nous. He is fairly intelligent, and is able to apply technical scientific concepts at a very high level. He is a crack shot, and likes to tinker with technology. He also enjoys sneaking up on his targets knocking them out with a kick. His legs and tail are adapted in a way which makes it incredibly difficult for him to walk backwards. They also eliminate the need for him to wear pants: wearing a sufficiently tight pair of pants he is as helpess as Kitty without her whiskers. As a proud Pawstralian, Skipper is a big fan of all forms of sports and physical activities. He also enjoys video games, reading and writing. Although he hates to admit it, he is a capable secretary and researcher. He has a wide range of music tastes, enjoys fast cars and takes pride in his collection of weaponry. He also usually wears the same threads (although regularly laundered) to work. Background Little is known about Skipper's origins, aside from his old work at R.A.F.F. He never speaks of it though, which arouses the suspicion of his fellow agents. Skipper seems to be more knowledgeable and well-connected than he lets on to be. Relationships Dudley Skipper is good friends with Dudley, and enjoys playing sports with him. They both have an appreciation for fine cuisine, although Dudley usually eats more than he cooks. He also roasts steak for Dudley, although he often has to switch accents when talking to him because he usually doesn't understand a single word he speaks. Kitty Skipper and Kitty have great mutual respect for each other's abilities, especially in martial arts. They're good friends, but Skipper thinks she likes boy bands too much. He also hates her fish cookies, which she resents. Keswick As a virtue of his work Skipper is a scientific expert, but not much of a theoretical physicist. He loves talking about tech and gadgetry with Keswick. Skipper has a lot of empathy for Keswick with regards to Agent Maria and her obsessive addiction to him. He keeps a watchful eye over her. The Chief Skipper was introduced to T.U.F.F. by the Chief, who he had known from his days in Pawstralia. The Chief has strong appreciation for his abilities, at least when bothers to remember that he hired Skipper in the first place. When things get serious however, Skipper is unquestionably loyal to the Chief. Skipper admires his leadership, even if he dozes off a bit too much. The two also have regular bake-offs. Agent Maria She sits on Skipper's head too much. Appearances T.U.F.F. Company Good-bye Company The Old Golden Sector A Bitter Reform Gallery Happy birthday SK.png Night shift.png 1000px-Cpskskippergetoffmytail.png Sk_cproo02.png Skip_sssssssssssssss.png skipperarcherlowres.png Category:Characters